Huffy
"No, I can't do it! I'm too scared! I ''can't do it!"'' —Huffy, Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph Huffy is the large elephant member of the Toy Island Crew and Krinole's best friend. Since his introduction, the story has begun to revolve around him as well as Krinole. History ''Toy Island'' Huffy debuted in Season 2 in the first episode. Here, it is revealed that sometime in between Season 1 and 2, he came to Toy Island and became best friends with Krinole. Throughout the rest of the season, he always supports Krinole in his endeavours, and whenever Krinole grows sad, he is there to cheer him up. Huffy plays a very key role in the first movie, Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph. When both Krinole and Slush fail to place the final Chord of Harmonic Progression back in its place, the Spirit of Wisdom is able to convince Huffy to do it in their stead, and after gathering up his courage he jumps and makes it, saving the whole world. In Season 3, Huffy continues to appear alongside Krinole, supporting him and cheering him on along the way. However, when compared to the last season, Huffy is much more courageous, indicating how his character has developed thanks to the first movie. In Season 4, due to the vast amount of characters and the switch from character development to comic relief, Huffy almost "lost" his distinctly timid personality and acts more as an extension to Krinole's character, and instead there are very few instances of his timidness left. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Huffy appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, though it seems that he has sort of taken a backseat in terms of importance, as the Mickey and Mickay Show! characters seem to fill his shoes for him. However, he is still probably the second most prominent Toy Island character after Krinole. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Huffy appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. He is rescued in the level "Heroic Huffy". From then on, when he is summoned from Friend Boxes, he can dash through the level and ram through enemies and breakable obstacles. He is vital in the final boss battle against Rooster, as it is only he who can deal damage to the powered-up boss. This references how in the original movie it is Huffy who returns the last Chord of Harmonic Progression to its place. Character Huffy is known for his distinct personality that was heavily emphasized in all of his character biographies; his timidness. Despite being a large elephant, on the inside he is still a kid, so in that manner he acts timid very often. This can especially be seen every time the Island is attacked by one enemy or another. Huffy also dislikes when his friends are upset or not in their best mood, so when they are he tries his best to cheer them up. This is most evident when Krinole reminisces about his brother and grows sad, so Huffy goes to cheer him up. Unfortunately, Huffy lost most of his unique characterization in Season 4 due mostly to the change in purpose of the episodes, from character development and plot to comic relief. Thus, he became more of an extension of Krinole, having his level of courage and neutrality. Appearance Huffy is a mostly pink elephant, with some highlights of purple around his feet and ears. His eyes are round and innocent, and the insides of his ears are a very light pink, close to salmon. He has a few long hairs on the top of his head, and the bottoms of his feet are light blue and indigo. He has a bushy, purple tail. Heirarchy Huffy has remained a main protagonist since his debut. In Seasons 2 and 3, he acted as Krinole's sidekick, and as such stayed very close to him. This allowed him to almost leech off of his relevance to the main plot and thus remain connected to the action of the episode. This allowed the story to revolve around him. In Season 4, he became like an extension of Krinole, effectively making him equal to Krinole and not slightly less like in past seasons. The common theme though was that he was so close to Krinole that whatever happened to Krinole must happen to him as well. Note that the heirarchy levels do not apply to The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Trivia *Huffy never met Mr. Tedy, but there are many instances in Seasons 2 and 3 where he appears to know a lesson that Mr. Tedy taught Krinole, without having been there in the first place to have received it. **It is possible that in between Seasons 1 and 2 Krinole told them all to Huffy. Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters